


Jury's still out

by RvnMrphy



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnMrphy/pseuds/RvnMrphy
Summary: Clarke has the hots for her opposing counsel. She’s prosecution he's on the defense.   And to make it even more forbidden he’s engaged. Things all come out during a rough trial where they stay at a nearby hotel.I suck at summaries I’m sorry.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 93





	Jury's still out

When Clarke found out who the defense attorney in her case was she groaned. She knew this case was going to last awhile and she couldn't believe she'd be dealing with him. They were actually being put up in a hotel near the courthouse due to the long hours and secrecy of the case. Clarke was rarely nervous, she almost always won her cases but this case had her very anxious. Bellamy was her true competition. He was cocky but he earned it. She hated that she admired him, but he was damn good. Clarke had Monty as her second on this case so she was still confident they could win against Bellamy and his second chair Miller. 

Things always got heated between the two of them in court. Objections were being thrown left and right, judge Kane almost declared both of them in contempt of court at least twice. At the very least it was a very well thought out passionately argued trial. After a particularly difficult testimony the judge called a brief recess. Clarke was sitting on the front steps of the courthouse when she felt someone sit next to her.  
"It's nice being in the same courtroom as you again princess"  
She gasps lightly and can feel goosebumps break out at the way he says that to her. "You know I hate that nickname" she scoffs  
"The hitch in your breath when I call you that tells me otherwise" he smirks at her  
as he reaches over and grabs one of her chips popping it into his mouth.  
She glares up at him in annoyance. He stands up and runs his hand across her shoulders "thanks princess"  
And just like that he's gone.  
Clarke is so flustered and chugs her water trying to cool down. 

She doesn't know when this dynamic changed and she wasn't able to keep it under control around him anymore. This was her rival, her competition, her sometimes almost friend? Nothing could happen. It would be too scandalous; between their jobs and he wasn't exactly single. Bellamy had been engaged for a couple years and Clarke didn't know too much about his life but she did know that. She met him in law school. Once she found out they were top two in their class she knew she had to keep an eye on him. They studied together and she was impressed with him when he bought the first round of shots for everyone to celebrate Clarke getting the highest on her LSATs. Naturally Bellamy was a defense attorney whereas Clarke was a prosecutor for the DA so they often went up against each other. She hadn't gone up against Bellamy in a couple months so she didn't expect to be so flustered by seeing him again. 

By the third day of the trial she couldn't stop staring at him as he stood in the front of the court room and questioned the witness. The way his suit was altered fit him just right and she could tell how amazing his ass was-now she was wondering how much better it would look without clothes. When he turned around her eyes couldn't help but go straight ton his crotch. She squeezed her thighs together and tried to reign in her thoughts. When she snapped back to reality and looked back up he caught her gaze and smirked, she could feel the blush rising up through her cheeks. He licked his lips and glanced down to her chest and she smirked a little when she noticed the blush in his cheeks. The rest of the day went by with them pretty much eye fucking each other. Clarke was sure she was dripping went by the time the day ended. 

Monty had a thing for Miller so he begged Clarke to go out to drinks with him Miller and Bellamy that evening. Monty and Miller were so caught up in each other that Clarke was left to make small talk with Bellamy. Typically she would have no problem doing so however she was way too into him lately and the way he looked insanely sexy in those glasses was completely distracting. He caught her staring and he placed his hand on her knee under the table. First he started to move his thumb in small circles but then he began to run his hand up and down her thigh. As he got higher up he started to slide his hand under her skirt discreetly, and he briefly let his pinky finger brush against her pussy over her panties. Clarke opened her legs wider to give him more ease and he noticed her breathing get heavier. He slipped his middle finger under the side of her panties and he held back a moan when he felt how wet she was. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath, biting his bottom lip. He wished they weren't in public he wanted to taste her right now and then fuck her hard. He fucked her with his fingers the best he could under the table while trying to not draw attention to themselves. After a couple minutes he felt her pussy clenching down on him and could hear her breathing speed up. Clarke could feel his eyes on her as she was coming down. As the waiter approached the table Bellamy quickly withdrew his fingers from Clarke. She hated the empty feeling. Monty and Miller were the first to leave and once their backs were turned Bellamy looked at her and slipped his fingers into his mouth sucking off the taste of her  
Clarke nearly came again at the look on his face and the way he sounded when she heard him state "Mmmm" after he removed his fingers from his mouth.  
When they got back to the hotel they parted ways, he placed his hand on her lower back and whispered "see you tomorrow princess"

Clarke couldn't believe what had happened. She was filled with guilt, lust, confusion, so many emotions. Needless to say she didn't sleep that night. After a couple hours of tossing and turning she grabbed her room key and went into the hall and before she knew it she was knocking. The door opened after three knocks 

"Clarke?!" He questioned. She noticed he was only in boxers and his hair was all astray  
She pushed herself into his room  
"I don't know why I'm here." She said bluntly  
"There has to be a reason" he said teasingly as he locked the door and walked back towards the bed  
"I can't sleep."  
"Come here" he said as he held out his hand.  
She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into bed-she curled into him.  
"I'm sorry if I woke you"  
"Don't apologize Clarke. I'm very glad you came here" her back was flush against his chest, he moved his hand to her opposite hip and flipped her so she was facing him. His lips were hovering over hers but not quite kissing her yet. His hands were surrounding her. He slipped his one hand under her tank top and slowly stroked her skin moving upwards until he was cupping her breasts. He slipped her tank off and she helped him. He gasped when he finally got to look at her chest  
"God, they're even better than I always thought"  
"So you've thought about my chest before?"  
"I've thought about all of you Clarke."he finally kissed her. It started slow and then turned deep and passionate. Clarke whined when he pulled back but she ended up moaning as he kissed his way down her body, sucking at her pulse point and leaving marks down her chest. He kissed down her stomach and pulled her shorts down-his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties  
"Jesus Christ Clarke are you trying to kill me?"  
"Bellamy. Please. I need you"  
"I know what you need princess" he said in that low voice of his  
He kissed down her hips and at the crease of her thighs. She gripped his hair grabbing hard and heard a growl from his throat which surged her on even more. She screamed in pleasure when he licked a strip from her center to her clit  
"Bellamy. Flip around. I need to suck you off while you use your mouth"  
"Fuck Clarke." He groaned as he got up and situated himself.  
His dick was above her mouth and he was facing her cunt. She was losing it at the sight of him. He was huge, she wrapped her hands around the base of his cock and started pumping while she kissed the tip of his dick she put her mouth around the head and began to flick her tongue and suck. Bellamy started going at her with his mouth again. His hips were thrusting and he was fucking into her throat and she was climaxing in no time her pussy was clenching around his tongue while he lapped up her juices. He hurriedly pulled out from her mouth and lifted Clarke up shifting them around so she was on all fours and he was behind her  
"I need to fuck you now"  
"Please bell"  
He inserted himself in one thrust and she was screaming his name.she pushed her hips back into him and met him thrust for thrust. He reached one arm around her hip and furiously rubbed at her clit  
"Fuck. You're so fucking hot. I never thought I'd get to do this. Feel so good around my dick. I've thought about bending you over and fucking you so many times Clarke."  
"Bellamy" she moans as she feels the familiar tightening in her lower stomach "I'm so close"  
"I know princess. Just come for me. Fuck I want to feel you cum on my cock. I want to cum inside you. Do you want that?"  
"I need to feel you cum in me" she moaned  
He was so turned on at that he pushed down between her shoulder blades so she was flush against the bed and pulled her ass closer to him to get a better angle.  
He squeezed her ass as he slammed into her a few more times gently smacking her ass as he came inside of her. It triggered another orgasm for Clarke and she was so out of breathe as she had never been fucked like this before. She laid with him for a little before sneaking off back to her own room to get some sleep. 

Court was painful the next day She spent most of the day trying to forget how Bellamy's fingers felt, how his tongue and his cock felt inside of her. By the time the judge called a recess she needed to relieve some of the pressure between her legs, her cunt was absolutely throbbing. She made eye contact with Bellamy and disappeared into the restroom. He quickly appeared behind her and locked the door. She immediately went for his belt and was shoving his pants down eager to get her mouth on his cock. He has other ideas and pulls her back up, raising her skirt and lowering her panties  
"Later. I need to fuck you now"  
He lifted her onto the counter. She was already wet so he easily slipped into her and started quickly thrusting into her as he undid the buttons on her shirt and sucked on her neck pulling down her bra until her breasts were freed.  
"Fuck Clarke. I can't get enough of your perfect tits" He pulled a nipple into his mouth flicked his tongue and sucked until she was screaming his name. He felt her clenching around his cock and then he was finishing inside of her. She kept her legs wrapped around him for a moment holding him still while their breathing normalized. They hurried up and got themselves presentable again and snuck out of the bathroom, ready to get back to court. After they were dismissed for the evening they were not able to see each other again. Clarke and Monty had to work on their case. Their investigator Raven had found some new evidence and warned that the defense investigator had also found evidence so they needed to get their heads in the game. They worked through the whole night and Clarke was absolutely exhausted the next day. She smiled to herself when there was a cup of coffee and muffin waiting by her seat the next morning with a note "morning princess." She glanced over at Bellamy and he smiled at her. 

The trial was exhausting that day. It didn't help that she didn't sleep at all the night before and the expert witnesses all of a sudden forgot everything they had prepped. Clarke couldn't wait until the judge called it for the night. She had dinner with the prosecution team at the hotel and then headed back to her room. She figured a bubble bath would help loosen her up so she could fall asleep quickly. As she was getting out of the tub she heard knocking at her door, she quickly shoved on the robe and went to open the door. Bellamy was leaning against the doorframe with a cup of tea.  
"You looked exhausted today, I brought you some tea thinking it might help you sleep"  
"Uhh thanks Bell. That was unexpected, but very nice of you" she smiled as she took the tea.  
"Well, good night" he said as he went to turn and head back to his room  
"Wait..." She spoke. He stopped and turned back around  
"Yeah?"  
"Come join me."  
He came in with a smile on his face and she closed the door behind him.  
She went and sad down on the bed and he sat down next to her. Clarke wasn't sure what to do next. She absolutely wanted to jump his bones but at the same time she was so so tired.  
He was the first to speak "I know how tired you are and I'm beat too so mind if we just watch some TV?"  
She smiled really big and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she cuddled into his side. He was playing with her hair and rubbing her hand and within a few minutes she drifted off to sleep and she swears she felt him kiss the top of her head as he mumbled goodnight. 

When she woke up the next morning she was still cuddled with Bellamy. Their limbs were all tangled together and her robe had come undone. Just as she was trying to sneakily get up she felt him move under her. He pulled her close and started rubbing her back and kissing her head down to her lips. She smiled at first until she realized the situation. She was having an affair. With someone she was up against in court. She began to panic.  
Before he realized what's going on he spoke "I could get used to waking up to this"  
Her heart started racing. She could get used to this too only it was forbidden. She could feel the panic rising  
"Clarke. What's wrong? Did I say something?"  
"This is so wrong. You're engaged"  
"I'm not Clarke." He chuckled  
"What?" She gasped.  
"Quick version? She wasn't you you. During the Eligius trial a year ago I was amazed by you, during the trial at mount weather I couldn't stop thinking about you, during the Azgeda trial six months ago I couldn't focus because of how you looked with your haircut and how you ran that courtroom- somewhere in that time period I realized I had feelings for you, not just feelings-it was more than that. That wasn't fair to Echo so I called off the wedding."  
"How come you never said anything?"  
He moved closer and cupped her cheek "I'm a very foolish man princess, I never thought I stood a chance. I never thought you'd love me back"  
She kissed him gently and then pulled back to look at him "I love you Bellamy, I'm all in"


End file.
